


Sweater Weather

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Kanda and Lenalee are in Russia on a mission and have to do something against the cold.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I translated this fic from German into English. I wrote the German version a year ago and it was fun to read that again. This fic was inspired by the song:
> 
> "Sweater Weather" from "The Neighbourhood"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCdwKhTtNNw
> 
> I hope you can enjoy it and it isn't too crappy.

The streets were covered in snow. the light that came from the street lamps and the windows was not enough to illuminate the streets through the white storm. Kanda stumped angry through the deep snow. The only thing that kept him warm was a thick fur coat and the sweet thought of revenge. Revenge on Komui Lee. The stupid scientist sent him to Russia for an important mission (which turned out to be a false alarm), The annoying part was the date. November! Winter! Did he sleep in a history lesson? Winter in Russia was like hell in... well, hell! Napoleon had to learn that the hard way. If this season could break an entire army, you could guess what happened to two people. Someone sneezed behind him and he turned around. Lenalee was walking behind him. Kanda knew that she was freezing, although she was wearing thick winter clothes. He was glad that she accompanied him on this mission, but now he felt sorry for her.

"Here is it."

Pointed at the entrance of an inn. They opened the door and went to the room with their number. Linali went to take a hot shower while Kanda made a fire and some tea. After an hour both of them were sitting in two uncomfortable armchairs in front of the fireplace. Kanda and Lenalee both changed into some normal clothes Komui gave them. He wouldn't admit it, but it was obvious that this was his work. Lenalee wore black tights and a pink sweater. Both fit her perfectly and the pink sweater was a good contrast to her black hair that spread itself over her back and her shoulders. She looked perfect. But as the swordsman looked at his body, he knew that he wasn't one of Komui's favourites. In fact, it looked like the scientist really hated him. Kanda wore oversized brown corduroys, which he considered as the best piece of his attire. His right foot was covered by a giant green sock with yellow Christmas trees on it. The left sock had an ugly purple colour and was covered with blue stars. His torso was clad in a giant red sweater with white raindeers. He looked like the secret love child of a 92-year-old grandpa named Norman and the Christmas tree of a colourblind hipster. "Your brother gave me the ugliest clothes".

"That's not important," answered Lenalee, while her eyes watched the dancing flames. "Important is that they're warm."

But she was still freezing. Kanda could see how her body shivered. "I don't want to wear that thing." He mumbled angrily while he pulled the sweater over his head. "Here, take it." The Chinese girl gave him a confused look. "Aren't you getting cold then?"

"I said take it!"

He pressed the sweater against her chest.

"But that thing is way too big."

"Then use it as a blanket or something."

Lenalee took the sweater and Kanda leaned back in his armchair, his eyes closed. The girl pulled her legs closer to her body and covered them with the sweater. Then she looked at Kanda again, who was now sitting half naked beside her. She watched how the light of the flames danced on his muscles. "You can't tell me that you aren't freezing." Lenalee was sure that the swordsman was cold, but he didn't seem to care. "Shut up and drink your tea!" was everything he had to say. "You are really thoughtful today. Were you visited by the three ghosts from Charles Dicken's _A Christmas Carol_?" Kanda didn't open his eyes, but he Lenalee could feel how they rolled in their socket's. "Okay, first: We have November! There is an entire month between now and Christmas and second: I am worried about you because you are one of the few persons in this world that aren't totally annoying!"

"Oh... Okay."

Lenalee smiled and took a sip from her cup.

"Wait a moment..."

She stared at the cup.

"The tea is sweet. Did you put sugar in it?"

"Yeah. What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing..."

She took another sip from the cup.

"I never thought that someone like you drinks sweet tea."

"I like sweet things once in a while. Is that wrong?"

"No, no"

She took another sip from her tea. "So, you like sweet things?" She looked at the fire again, while waiting for his response, but he said nothing. Did he fall asleep? "And... what sweet things do you like, besides tea?" She waited for a few seconds and Kanda mumbled something. " I don't know... I like you..." the girl choked on her tea. She looked at the boy, but he didn't move at all. "What did you just say?" She heard him breathing slowly. Kanda must've been falling asleep. The light of the fire danced over his face. Lenalee stood up and walked to his armchair. The sweater looked now like a dress. a giant, ugly dress with long sleeves, that covered her hands when she reached out for him. She sat down on his lap and turned his face around so that she could see him. The boy opened his eyes slowly. "Hey." He looked at her.

"Hey," answered Lenalee and cupped his face with her cloth covered hands. "I thought you were cold. In this sweater is room for two, you know?"

Kanda smiled and put his hands into her sleeves until he could feel her skin. "Better?" But Lenalee just lowered her face and gave him a kiss.

"They it again."

"What?"

"...Nothing... you should be careful with what you say while you are asleep."

Another kiss.

"Apropos sleep. What are we going to do later? There is only one bed."

"Well..." Lenalee looked at the small bed in the corner. "Looks like we won't freeze tonight..." She stood up and pulled him out of the armchair. They walked to the bed and Kanda laid down. When Lenalee joined him, he felt her skin against his own. She had taken off the sweaters and the thighs and he could see her black underwear. He smiled. "I thought you were cold?"

"I am sure I won't freeze next to you." She chuckled and laid her head on his chest. Kanda laughed.

_"You're lucky Komui. I won't punch you that hard when I am back."_


End file.
